


Elephant

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Boy Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, M/M, The sheriff is in the know, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The sheriff is finally ready to talk about the Elephant in the room.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Stiles slipped into the house and startled when his father cleared his throat.

»Son? I think we need to talk, don't you?«, Noah addressed him.

Stiles sighed and walked into the living room. He slumped down on the sofa and defiantly looked at his father. 

The sheriff sighed.

»Stiles … I know you are nearly eighteen. You and your friends already told me about werewolves, witches, darachs, and anything else out there,« he waved his hand around and looked just as incredulous as he had when they had told him about the supernatural. »So tell me … what's going on that you still feel you need to sneak around instead of simply talking to me? Did I give you a reason to believe I would just ground your ass until you are thirty?«

A soft sigh escaped the younger man and he sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts and fidgeting in place. He licked his lips, his fingers tapped a slow rhythm against his thigh which was twitching up and down.

»It's nothing supernatural,« Stiles murmured barely audible. He was so used to being around wolves that speaking out loud was like shouting and he did not do that around the wolves anymore. He had calmed down a lot in their presence. Especially since Peter took him aside and explained some things the books did not talk about.

Over the course of those long afternoons and evening talks, he had gotten to know Peter better. Understood even more about the man's motives and thought processes and one day it had been a natural reaction to bare his throat to the man and submit.

Peter had smiled, called him a good boy, and had started to grin rather wolfishly when he had smelled just what those two words did to Stiles. His brow had risen in question and Stiles had slid to his knees without question. It had been a day and night filled with gentle kisses, soft touches and so much affection without turning into anything to sexual. They had both wallowed in bliss but there had been no exposed skin. 

Peter had told him that out of respect for his father he would wait until Stiles was eighteen. That they could explore everything about their relationship without things getting too physical. He wanted to build the emotional side first. 

Stiles had growled rather wolfishly in response but accepted his Alphas order none the less. It had been strange to see Peter being back to Alpha. Derek had given up his spark and submitted to him. And Peter had taken up the mantle of Alpha again and he was saner for it. Stiles also knew once he was eighteen he would mate with Peter and become his second in more than just name. He would practically get married.

He lost himself in his thoughts, so he startled when his father addressed him again.

»Stiles?!«

»Sorry, daddio. Lost in thought,« he said and shook himself. 

»So?«

»I don't know what to tell you that wouldn't get me grounded for life,« he admitted.

The sheriff's brow rose. »Just what are you doing? Dealing with drugs?«

»Uhm … no … I … shit … daddio«

»Come on,« Noah tried again.

Stiles shook his head and chewed on his lip.

»Okay … if you are not talking, I will address the Elephant in the room,« the older man said and leaned back in his seat, »Just when were you going to tell me that you are dating Peter Hale?«

Stiles paled and his eyes widened until they nearly dropped out of his skull. »Wha … how?« His voice sounded high when he spoke.

Noah laughed softly. »Your Jeep is in front of his house nearly every day. The deputies report where they see your car, you know? So when I was shopping I met Peter and I asked him just what you were doing around him every day. I was prepared to shoot him or torture the answer out of him, but he just looked me in the eyes and told me about you two dating and taking it real slow.«

Stiles growled. »So that's what he meant … you talked weeks ago, right?«

Noah laughed louder and nodded. »We just waited for you to catch up, son. So now I will take my ass up to bed. I have an early morning shift. Bring Peter around for dinner one of these days. I want to see the two of you together, although I can already see that he is exactly what you need.«

With those parting words, Noah stood and made his way upstairs, leaving Stiles sitting on the sofa lost in thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
